The invention is generally directed to an abrasive pad and a method and system for making it. More specifically, the invention is directed towards an abrasive pad that is produced by providing a backing pad comprised of a fibrous material and depositing an abrasive mixture thereon in selected regions.
The present invention overcomes several problems that are encountered with the production and use of prior art sanding and polishing pads. Many abrasive pads are made using a resin powder and an abrasive material that are mixed together and poured into a steel mold. The mold is placed into a heated pressing machine where it is heated to approximately one-hundred forty degrees Celsius (140° C.) and placed under pressure for at least five minutes (5 min.). The steel mold is removed from the press and the finished pad is removed from the mold.
One drawback with the existing art is that several steel molds are necessary to ensure that cross contamination of the different sized particles does not occur. Different sized particles are necessary for producing various grits of abrasive pads. The use of a steel mold requires that the percentage of resin to abrasive must remain below fifty-percent (50%).
Another drawback with prior art abrasive pads is that when used, debris quickly gums up or clogs the pads. Most often the debris is dust or fine particles dislodged during the sanding process from the material upon which the abrasive pad is being used to perform sanding. This gumming or clogging of the pads increases heat that tends to lead to a breakdown of an adhesive that secures the abrasive material causing it to prematurely release from the pad. This premature release from the pad tends to cause the pads to be used more often. Moreover, the abrasive, rough surface of the pad fills with debris causing it to become smooth and thereby decreasing the effectiveness of the pads. To overcome this, some abrasive pads include grooves and ridges of adhesive material spaced far enough apart to dissipate heat and debris. However, the prior art pads are relatively ineffective and fall short of overcoming these drawbacks.
The present invention is an abrasive pad that overcomes the aforementioned difficulties associated with manufacturing and using prior art abrasive pads. To that end, the present invention is an abrasive pad which is easily produced and exhibits superior heat and debris dissipating qualities when used. Another added benefit of the present invention is that the fibrous support pad provides a superior surface to which the abrasive material may adhere without premature separation of the abrasive material as in the prior art.